Denial
by Steady Silence
Summary: Grief; a single, simple emotion that strikes everyone in different ways. Yet, how we cope with it, is ultimately, up to us. Different poems about different character's grief after the Battle Of Hogwarts.
1. Fred and George

**Oh hey everyone!  
>Thank you all for clicking this.<br>This is a style of writing my teacher (Before school let out) told my class about. It's like a poem but can be sorta messy I guess. I dunno it's also somewhat for visual appeal. Like if I was writing about a star. I could have the letters that spell the word star in the shape of a star. I don't here, because this is about grief not stars...but you get the idea. Usually when I write poetry or just write in general I use a lot of description. And since in this writing style you don't usually need much description. I decided just to toy around with it and see what happened.**

Y**ou'll notice like, a million grammar errors and words repeated and chanted with no spaces (like: thisthisthisthis) it's supposed to be like that.**

**This is about George's grief for Fred after, Fred's death. I might write more poems like this in here about people grieving other people that have died in the battle. But this may also turn out to be a one-shot. I've no idea.**

**I'll shut up now, here it is:**

Denial:

Conclusion:  
>This isn't happening.<br>Isn't happening, isn't happening, isn't happening, isn't happening.  
>Logic Involved: Can't be happening.<br>Can't be possible.  
>Can'tbe,can''tbe,can'tbe<br>It can't be because it's not POSSIBLE  
>POSSIBLE<br>POSSIBLE  
>POSSIBLE<br>POSSIBLE  
>Define: Freak Out:<br>FREAK, freaking, out. freak out freak out freak out freak out  
>FREAK OUT:<p>

Hate And

Love And

Joy And

Fear And

Hate And

Love And

Joy And

Fear And

And And And And And And

Love And

Hate And

Love And

Hate And

THESE LAST FEW DAYS HAVE JUST BEEN  
>HATE and love AND<p>

LOVE and hate AND

HATE and love AND

LOVE and hate AND

Again and again and repeat and repeat.

I just:  
>Kick and Kick<p>

Kickback at the wall

And pound and pound

My fist at the wall.

I hate hate hate hate you

I hate hate hate hate you

I hate hate hate hate you

I hate hate hate hate you  
>But:<p>

I just wanna say that I don't really hate you.

I love love love love you

I love love love love you

I love love love love you

I love love love love you

But I still hate you

But that's a lie

I can't hate you.

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Yes. I. Can.

BUT NO I CAN'T

Can'tcan'tcan'tcan't

I know I can't. Cuz' if I did it would be a lie.  
>And we promised that to each other that we would never lie to one another.<br>But when we were small children. Playing in the backyard.  
>We also promised another thing.<br>Let's always be together.  
>Together.<br>Together.  
>Together.<br>Together.  
>Together?Together?Together?Together?<p>

Conclusion:

This isn't happening.  
>isn't happening, isn't happening, isn't happening, isn't happening.<br>Logic Involved: Can't be happening.

Can't be possible.

Can'tbecan'tbecan'tbecan'tbe

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

Mommy, mommy it hurts.  
>Mommy, mommy it hurts right here.<br>Mommy, mommy your in pain.  
>Mommy, mommy I am too.<br>It hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts.  
>I banged my fist against the wall<br>Just way;  
>way way too hard.<br>My legs burn  
>Burnburnburnburn<br>I kicked the wall too hard  
>It kicked me back<br>Back Back Back Back  
>Kickback!Kickback!<br>Mommy I think my foot is bruised.  
>Mommy it also hurts right here:<br>Mommy, my conscious screams  
>Because I think I just kinda might of accidently kicked a hole in the wall.<br>And it also bothers me because  
>I know I don't<br>I swear I don't  
>Don'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdon'tdon't<p>

Hate you.

**So, what did you think? You've probably read this on every FanFic you've ever read but: Please review!  
>Anyway, Thanks for reading!<br>-SS **


	2. Harry, Snape, Everyone who died

**Based on the kind reviews I got, I decided to write another one. This one's about Harry's grief for Snape/Harry feeling guilty for everyone's death in the battle. Thank you them who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :)**

I'm sorry.  
>I'm sorry.<br>I'm sorrysorrysorry.  
>Just a wanna CHANT it.<br>Just a wanna SCREAM it.  
>Just a wanna DECLARE it.<br>It's a STATEMENT, of my MOTIVATION  
>Just to tell to you one word:<br>Sorry.  
>I wanna give you a:<p>

Apology.  
>Just to you.<br>No, to all of you.  
>I could if I would.<br>And I can, and I will.  
>I wish. I had known.<br>Why hadn't I known.  
>Because I'm a:<br>StupidStupidStupidStupid Boy.  
>ArrogantArrogantArrogant Kid<br>A boy  
>SorrySorrySorrySorry kid<br>Just a kid.  
>Who doesn't understand.<br>Doesn'tunderstanddoesn'tunderstanddoesn'tunderstanddoesn'tunderstand  
>Why I didn't ever understand.<br>It's because I just possess such:  
>Define Arrogance.<br>Arrogance:  
>With my theories.<br>Never, ever thought.  
>NeverEverNeverEver thought<br>Because I don't:  
>Think!<br>Think!  
>Think!<br>Think!  
>Think!<br>Think!  
>Think!<br>Think!  
>Think!<br>Think!  
>...think?<br>..think.  
>Think!<br>think

ENOUGH  
>ENOUGH<br>I'M SICK OF IT ALL.  
>ALLOFITALLOFIT<br>ALL THIS GUILT  
>ALL THIS REGRET!<br>CAN'T TAKE IT.  
>CAN'T TAKE IT.<br>I JUST CAN'T FREAKING TAKE IT.  
>ANYMORE.<br>All I can stand to feel and see anymore is:  
>Guilt.<br>Regret.  
>Guilt.<br>Regret.  
>Guilt.<br>Regret.  
>Everywhere I go!<br>Everything I see!  
>Is full of:<br>Guilt, and  
>And regret<br>Guilt and  
>And regret<br>Guilt and  
>And regret<br>Guilt and  
>And regret<br>And a:  
>HatredHatredHatred<br>HatredHatredHate  
>Hatred<br>Hatred  
>HATRED<br>OF  
>ME<br>me  
>me<br>me  
>me<br>me  
>me<br>me  
>I hate ME<br>Something's wrong with ME  
>I hate this all hate this all<br>It's all because of ME  
>You're weeping and sad<br>And injured and crying  
>BECAUSE.<br>OF.  
>ME.<br>Stop! Stop! Stop it!  
>Let me go!<br>Don't hold me in your arms, so.  
>I know you've been a crying too.<br>I made you cry.  
>Because he died.<br>Don't try to hold me so tight.  
>Go ahead, go away.<br>Sit there by his newfound grave.  
>AND CRY.<br>Cry...  
>...Cry...<br>...Cry  
>Cry...<br>...Cry?...  
>...Cry?...<br>Cry?...  
>...Cry?...<br>Cry.  
>Cry.<br>Cry.  
>Cry.<br>CRY!  
>I DIDN'T WANNA CRY.<br>DIDN'T WANT TO BE THAT ONE.  
>NEEDED TO BE THE STRONG ONE.<br>JUST PLAYING THE HERO.  
>BUT I FAILED.<br>I JUST SIT HERE IN YOUR ARMS AND CRY! CRY! CRY!  
>But yet...<br>It feels so good to cry.  
>For everything I've lost.<br>For all that I've had taken from me.  
>Is it really okay?<br>Just fine to do it?  
>Just to break down...<br>And cry?

I'm s o r r y.

**Well, what did you think of it? Review and let me know! :)  
>Oh, and if you review, I'm more than happy to read and review one of your stories for you, just say which one and I'll do it. :) <strong>


	3. Narcissa And Bellatrix

**So this was done by request, for the grief of a deatheater. It's Narcissa Malfoy grieving Bellatrix. Oh and if you review this chapter or the last one, I'll be happy to review one of your stories. Just PM me saying which one after you review :D And I certainly will, you just have to PM me after you review or else I'll forget and then feel really guilty...**

I guess I **didn't **know it.  
><strong>Didn't<strong> know I cared.  
>I <strong>could<strong> care?  
><strong>Couldn't<strong> I?  
>It thought it was all <em>funny.<br>_Just a joke.  
><em>A cute saying<em>.  
>Something to use.<br>Someone to lean on.  
>We were t I g h t.<br>tight! tight! tight!  
>We were close.<br>justlikethis!  
>More <em>than just friends.<br>_More _like best friends.  
><em>But we were actually just _sisters._  
>Lost, wondering, nothing more than:<br>_Sisters.  
><em>Just **grown-up children.  
><strong>I guess maybe somewhat alone.  
>Alone.<br>Alone.  
>Alone.<br>Alone.  
>Alone.<br>Alone.  
>WHY do I feel so ALONE?<br>I'VE been GIVEN EVERYTHING!  
>a HUSBAND<br>and a SON  
>Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy<br>Is it that I can't seem to care about them right now.  
>Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy<br>Is it that you always cross my mind?  
>Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy<br>Have I stopped eating?  
>Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy<br>And.  
>Yet.<br>Sometimes.  
>I.<br>Wonder.  
>If.<br>I'm.  
>Even.<br>B R E A T H I N G?  
><strong>Doesn't matter to me what the<strong> MAJORITY **thought?**  
><strong>I've always thought the<strong> POPULATION **to be wrong!  
>Doesn't matter to me what the<strong> PUBLIC **saw you as!  
>I'm heading off again<strong> MYSELF.  
>Just alone.<br>But not alone.  
>No, not alone.<br>Never alone.  
>Because somehow I know.<br>You'll stay b e s i d e me.  
>besidebeside<br>Watch over Draco.  
>((Please))<br>Who's grown up now, I guess…..  
>((My baby boy…..))<br>Outta school.  
>When did that happen?<br>Weren't you there, the day he was born?  
>((Seventeen years ago...))<br>Oh all the laughter and tears, from over the years.  
>And that one time!<br>Don't you remember?  
>Draco boards, his first Hogwarts train!<br>He was _nervous.  
><em>He was _scared.  
><em>Too afraid to tell Daddy.  
>He told <span>me and you<span> instead.  
>You laughed at his fear.<br>While I tried to play the role of **"Mommy".**  
>I guess maybe that's, why he's so <em><span>tough.<span>_  
><strong>Then there's the<strong> public.  
><strong>Yeah, the <strong>population.  
><em>Them.<em>  
><strong>the <strong>MAJORITY **of the world!  
>Who thought you were<strong> crazy.  
>You were.<br>**But in a** good way.  
><strong>I saw it as<strong> sorrow.  
><strong>For such an<strong> unfortunate love.  
>You could love.<br>Oh yes you could.  
>And since you can!<br>You'd be unhappy with me right now.  
>If I opened up and told you.<br>I ruined the battle.  
>What you died for.<br>I ruined it.  
>For<p>

Myself.  
>Good- bye and thank you.<br>I'll miss you forever.  
>Off to Azkaban I go.<br>And one more thing.  
>Yes one more thing.<br>I'm:  
>S o r r y !<p> 


	4. Draco, Bellatrix, Snape, and Voldemort

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews guys! It really means a lot to me so, thank you all a lot! Because of the feedback, I've decided to continue these again. **

**This one's about how Draco feels after Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort, after they die. It's a request from "Let's all hug Snape" haha, I love that name!**

**So anyway, thank you all so much, again! And here it is!**

Was it pressure?  
><em>?<em>  
>Squeezing <span>me<span> in tight?  
><span>Justlikethis?<span>  
>Or did<strong> I<strong> really want it?  
>Really really bad?<br>Justlikethis?

Maybe, I twas forced.

Naw, never foced.

Into something, as…

….

…

….

….

…

Difficult.  
><em>?<br>_As this?

And though, the hours turned into days.

Into a week.  
>Just a week.<p>

Not even a month.

And maybe, I kindakindakinda miss it?  
>And maybe I sortasortasorta don't?<br>But as for now, maybe I should tell you

Just one word.  
>No, wait, maybe two.<br>They are:  
>I'm sorry.<p>

I'm sorry Auntie.

Maybe, I wasn't right?

Growing up here took awhile, alright?

It just didn't happen overnight!

And when I hit that special age...

_You_ were **proud** to say I was _**yours.**_

**_And yours I tried to truly stay._**

I'msorryi'msorry

SORRY

I didn't saysaysay the right things.

Someonesomeonesomeonesomeone

That you say is a

_**FILTHY BLOOD**_

traitor

Killed you.

A traitor.

_**FILTHY** _traitor.

To our kind.  
>Or so you say.<p>

Well, said.

Anway thank you for the lessons.  
>I hope I learned them well.<p>

Thank you for all the opportunities.

I hope I lead them well.

(No I didn't)

But mostly, I am truly sorry.

That you're no longer:  
>Beside me.<p>

.

.

.

.

You know, I never thought much of you.  
>At first I admired you.<p>

Head of _**SLYHTERIN**_ house.

At eleven, I thought it was neat.

(But now I don't care.)

And though, I guess, well

Okay,

I didn't like you.  
>Well I did, you were one of us.<p>

But something just about you.

Annoyed the _crap_ outta me.

And **though** and **though** and** though**

And **though**

I will admit.

You did watch out for me.

Thank you.

Yes, thank you.

**For your lessons.**

(Your years of teaching, I'll be sure to never forget.)

forgetforgetoforgetforget

I'll nevernevernevnernvever

Forget you.  
>And thank you.<p>

**For completeing that one task for me.**

You knew I couldn't do it.

We knew it wasn't the right thing to do.  
>But you did it anways.<p>

**_Just for me._**

And thank you.

**For watching over me.**

Protecting me all those years.

All of them.

All

**SEVEN.**

.

.

.

.

Okay, I'll admit.

For ahile.

Of **you** I was **afraid.**

I wasn't **loyal.**

Wasn't** just.**  
>Maybe I wasn't even all that <strong>cunning?<strong>  
>Or l<strong>ikeable.<strong>  
>Let alone<strong> lovable.<strong>

**Yet, you accepted me.**  
><strong>Just.<strong> _As._ I. _**Was.**_

_And that,_

**I'll admit.**

Was pretty cool.

Pretty kind of you too.

But I'm sorry!  
>Sorrysorrysorrysorry<p>

So

Sossossoso

Sorrysorrysorrysorry

I couldn't do it.

Just can't.

Look, it had been a long night.

Oh, I'm sorry.

Why ?

Am?

I?

Telling?

You?

All?  
>Of?<br>These?  
>Dumb?<p>

Excuses?

I JUST DON'T KNOW.  
><strong>FORGET IT.<strong>  
><strong>FORGET IT.<strong>  
><strong>FORGET IT.<strong>  
><strong>FORGET IT.<strong>  
>JUST RIGHT NOW.<br>ALL OF YOU!  
><strong>ALL I DO IS LIE<strong>  
><strong>LIELIELIELIE<strong>  
>TO ALL OF YOU.<br>(ALL OF YOU!)  
><strong>AND COVER IT UP WITH THESE EXCUSES<strong>

**EXCUSESEXCUSESEXCUSESEXCUSES**

Why can't I believe in myself more?  
><span>Why?Why?Why?WHY?<span>  
><em>Can't I?<em>

**.**

_._

.

**.**_._.

.

I guess I'm sorry.

Sorry that you're...

...

...

well,

...

...

Gonegoengone.

And just to let you know.

**Whatever people say.**

_No matter what they do._

People can be people.  
><strong>Which<strong> _means_ people **can** _be_ mean.

Meanmeanmean

Just like me.

Yeah like me.

_**EXACTLY,**_ like _**me.**_

Well, you know what I mean.

I'm beating around the bush.

Hang on,

Stay there

Right there

On the line.

No matter what people say.

I saw the good,

And the bad.

In al of you.  
>And I wanted to say<p>

Thank you,

But also.

I'm sorry.

And wait,

staystaystaySTAY

right there on the line.

That no matter what people say.

To me, you will always be.

Forever and ever

And always.

A friend to me.

T H A N K Y O U !

**Love it? Hate it? Well, I know you read this on every fanfic you've probably read/seen/whatever on this site, but please review! Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed!**


	5. Teddy, Lupin, Tonks

**I'm going to start these back up again!  
>I felt like writing about Teddy for some reason. This is Teddy when he's older. I don't have an exact age, just old enough to grasp what exactly happened at the Battle of Hogwarts, and like the gravity of all that I guess. Old enough to maybe really start looking into it, and maybe sparking a bit of curiosity about who his parents were, and what they did. Basically just the sort of griefcuriosity/maybe just a lot of confusing emotions he's experiencing at the moment.**  
><strong>So, yeah, no exact age. You, the reader can just pick an age in your mind if it makes you feel better. xD But, I'm not pin-pointing an exact age. xD c:<strong>

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

><p>You, know? For a long time, I didn't really <em>care<em>.  
>It's not that, I <span>couldn't<span> bring myself to _care_-  
><em>If I really wanted too.<em>  
>But, <em>I never really wanted too.<em>  
><span>I mean, why would I?<span>

...

To care, or not to care?  
>It's an annoying <strong>question<strong>.  
>It's also a very weird <strong>question<strong> too.  
>And unfortunately, I've been asking myself it, for several long days now.<br>It's dumb, isn't it?  
><em>(Don't try to tell me it's not- cuz' it is.)<em>  
>And, yet maybe there's something you don't know about me...<p>

When I was** younger**.  
><em>(A lot younger than I am now...)<em>  
>I liked to <strong>slay Dragons<strong>!  
><em>(They weren't real of course.)<em>  
>I won in<strong> games of Quidditch against the pros<strong>!  
><em>(Not really- I just had an overactive imagination.)<em>  
>I'd spend the day, <strong>messing around in this drowsy old backyard<strong>.  
><em>(Though nowadays, it's a tad bit cleaner.)<em>  
>Not really<em> thinking<em> of **anything much**.  
>And, of course. Don't worry about it.<br>_(That is, if you're listening.)  
><em>

There's not really anything that you've missed.  
><em><span>I'm alive.<span>_  
><em><span>I'm well.<span>_  
><em>(Except for a few spring allergies.)<br>I'm happy._  
><em><span>It's okay.<span>_  
><em><span>I can promise you.<span>_  
><em><span>I can assure you.<span>_  
><em><span>I can tell you.<span>_  
>I can even just let you both know.<br>That everything's okay.  
>Everything's okay.<p>

**.**

Butifit'sreallyokay  
>Then why do I feel so stupid?<br>Butifit'sreallyokay  
>Then why do I feel so guilty?<br>Butifit'sreallyokay  
>Then why don't I care even more?<br>Butifit'sreallyokay  
>Then why do I <strong>EVEN CARE AT ALL<strong>?

Did I even **BOTHER** to listen to all the stories I was told?  
>Did I even<strong> THINK ABOUT<strong> the past?  
>There's something that, I really <strong>JUST CAN'T FATHOM ABOUT YOU.<strong>  
>I CAN'T<strong> PICTURE<strong> IT.  
>I CAN'T <strong>IMAGINE<strong> IT.  
><strong>I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYHTING ABOUT IT, OKAY<strong>?  
><strong>OKAY<strong>?

And yet when all the eyes around me, stare at me in pity.  
>They'd find me to be a horrible,<br>_terrible,_  
><em>unkind,<em>  
><em>Not nice,<em>  
><em>Ad altogether:<em>  
><em>Unlikable<em>  
><em>person.<em>

If they knew the  .

Perhaps I haven't cared about you enough?  
>.<p>

.

.

?

I want to tell you something.  
>Without it seeming like a really big deal, to the people around me.<br>So, don't tell anyone that we're talking.  
>Okay?<br>But when I was younger,  
>A sort of father to me,<br>Would sit me down upon his knee.  
>An actual grandmother, and a just-under-the-circumstances-mother,<br>Would sit beside me too.  
><em>And we'd sit like that, just a stare'in at each other.<em>  
><em>Wondering, what on earth was new?<em>  
>And eventually, someone would open their mouth-<br>And they'd tell me that they had a little story that they'd like to tell me.  
>They say, that it was the usual.<br>**A tale about you two.**  
>And they'd tell me about you.<p>

And, I'm not lying, when i say that I've always found it _interesting.  
><strong><span>Yeah, I've found it pretty neat.<span>**_  
>That these two people.<br>That these two people, are my people.  
>That these two people, are my people. They are my parents.<br>Did some pretty important things.  
>They <span>fought<span>, and fought, and fought for me.  
>They<span> fought<span> for the loved.  
>And <span>cared<span> about too.  
><strong>And yet they also fought for the others.<strong>  
><strong>The other people, the ones that they did not know.<strong>  
><strong>They loved, and cared enough.<strong>  
><strong>To fight for them too.<strong>  
><strong>And you know what?<strong>  
><strong>That's pretty cool.<strong>

And yet, maybe I'm sorry.  
>You're not on my mind every day.<br>I care. I love. I cry. I smile.  
>But, what else?<br>I wish I could've known you.  
>But, I never got to meet you.<br>So, I guess, I don't know.  
>I really don't know.<br>How to feel.

And about that whole:  
>I-just-really-don't-know-how-to-feel-about-this<br>**_Mind complex._**  
>I'm sorry about that too.<br>You deserve something more definite.

I'm sorry, sorry sorry...

For not trying hard enough.

But even if I should've tried harder.  
>I want you to know.<p>

Just just want want want you to know,

That I'm **proud**.

**Proud**_proud_proudproud

To be your son.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Leave me a review, if you have any requests for me. :D Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


End file.
